To Love and To Sin
by Morphin' in
Summary: Shane/Hunter When desire rules, love is the sweetest sin of all. Contains slash, het, scenes of mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: To Love and To Sin  
**Relationship**: Shane C/Hunter B  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning: **Violence  
**Word Count**: 4,755

**Prompt**: Peace  
**Author's Note**: Sorry I've been away for a while. Here's one I made earlier. This fic was written for prsw22 and is beta'd by lilyleia78; who has not only proofed the chapter, but also provided advice, support and encouragement during the lengthy process of its creation. As a beta and friend she is a true credit and so I dedicate this chapter to her.

**Disclaimer:** This work of fiction is 100% unofficial. I do not have any claim to the characters, zords or any other recognisable concept of the Power Rangers 'verse and there is no money being made from it's production.

It was still early when Hunter awoke; the clock on his bedside table proclaimed in blinking red light that it was 3:45 am. Through the thin wall the deep, even sounds of his brother's breathing filtered in to him, and he knew that the younger boy was not yet awake. He lay still, waiting for his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness and listening to the sounds that filtered in through the open window.

Slipping out of bed, he quickly showered and dressed, being careful all the while not to make more noise than was necessary, aware of his brother's need for the extra time to sleep. The small apartment they shared was comfortable enough for two, but with the addition of the training equipment both boys required, it had become somewhat of an exercise in stealth to move from his room to the door of the apartment without making too much noise. Hunter didn't mind though, he welcomed the opportunity to practice; not as light footed as Blake, the ability to move undetected didn't come easily to the crimson ranger and it was something he was working very hard to improve upon.

Carrying his running shoes in one hand, he crept silently across the floor. Twice he found loose floorboards and waited for some indication that he had woken his brother before creeping carefully on. Beside the door a dark red sweater had been left thrown over the back of a chair and he pulled it on, anticipating the morning's chill, before slipping out the door and closing it quietly behind him.

He set a light pace as he made his way through the deserted streets, giving his muscles time to warm gradually; the rhythmic fall of his sneakers on asphalt occasionally broken by the rustle of fallen leaves still damp from the rainfall a few hours previous.

The skies were lightening with the predawn, and the first harmony of birdsong carried on the cool morning breeze as Hunter reached the line of trees at the edge of the woods. He always ran here in the early morning. Too active to sit in quiet meditation like Blake, the older youth preferred the kind of peace that came with light exercise and looked forward to this daily routine. Taking a moment to center himself before entering the magically charged woodland, the youth began to slowly move through his warm up sequence, feeling the easy movement of toned muscle; his breathing deep and even as he relaxed into the familiar mantra.

Shane arrived just as the other boy was completing his stretches and, having already taken the time to warm up, waited patiently for Hunter to indicate the direction they would take. Like Hunter, he had opted for light running pants and the inevitable red shirt. A grey sweater was tied securely round his waist, accentuating the narrow hips and the broad expanse of his upper torso, and the red ranger adjusted it as he waited, looking doubtfully at the gathering clouds as he did so. He flashed a grin at Hunter as the crimson ranger finished his last stretch and lifted his chin to indicate the weather was turning; not that it ever bothered them, but Cam would not be happy if they trailed mud into ninja-ops. The other boy returned the greeting with a shake of his head, he didn't think it would start before they reached their destination and gestured to indicate the right hand path.

Within the shaded recess of the woods the air was cool and filled with the rich scent of damp earth and leaf mulch. Above them, the canopy was thinning with the progression of autumn and a light rain filtered through the branches. The two boys ran, soft earth underfoot, trusting their enhanced senses to detect any hidden dangers on the woodland floor.

Beyond the tree line, woodland gave way to the wide expanse of a large lake; steel blue waters reflecting the cast of the dark igneous rock that bordered it on two sides and fed by the smooth flow of a waterfall on the southern shore. The boys paused at the edge of the clearing to catch their breath, listening to the increasing rainfall beyond their small shelter.

Shane stood facing out towards the lake, his eyes closed and his face lifted to the cool breeze that filtered in to them. Hunter knew that the wind ninjas considered the connection to their elements a personal thing; and although he didn't understand it, having been taught differently himself, nevertheless respectfully turned aside when he saw the other boy begin to settle into the familiar pose of meditation that indicated he was connecting with the source of his power.

Instead the blonde youth focused on the cascade of ripples forming across the lake in a dazzling array of light and motion; smiling at the thought that, whilst the other rangers only saw the dark brooding side of him, somehow in the short time that he had known the other youth Shane had brought out the side of him that could be relaxed and at ease with himself and others. Whilst he had felt resentful when Shane had first suggested running together, only grudgingly giving up his time of solitude in the interests of 'team-building', he had come to appreciate the quiet dignity Shane responded to him with when they were alone and away from the influence of their friends. It turned out he wasn't the only one who hid behind a façade. Kelly didn't know about Shane's family life, his family didn't know about his ranger duties and his friends only knew what he cared to project; which begged the question: did anybody really know him?

Sneaking a peek at the dark skinned youth beside him from the corner of his eye, Hunter was struck by the look of peace and contentment in the usually guarded features. For the first time he saw not just the red-ranger, leader of a powerful team, but the youth Shane could have been if not for the shattered reality in which the rangers existed. He saw a person who was open to all of life and who took joy in all they could find. Something inside him stirred as he watched the warm smile spread across Shane's full lips. Guiltily he looked away again.

With a satisfied sigh, the air ninja completed his communion and opened his eyes, sinking into the first pose of their cool down sequence. Feeling the change in his friend's focus, Hunter moved to accompany him.

They worked slowly, their breath coming in perfect unison as they moved through the forms. Hunter's motions had a surprisingly light quality as he flowed from one position to the next, and Shane found his eye drawn to the smooth movement beneath the other boy's shirt, taking in the controlled strength that seemed to radiate from him and the gather and ease of muscle, lithe and powerful as a jungle cat. Despite the relaxing influence of the active meditation, he felt his pulse increase. With the fluid grace of an air ninja, Shane smoothly turned into the next sequence and forcefully returned his attention back to the rhythm of his breathing.

The pair completed their cool down in silence before turning and falling into step as they walked towards the lake. At the water's edge they stopped for a moment, taking in its glass-like countenance and listening to the idle greeting of birds through the still woods around them. As one they stepped out onto the lake's smooth surface.

**--------------------------------------------**

Shane gratefully accepted the steaming cup Dustin passed to him and curled his hands around the small vessel, savoring its warmth. He raised it to inhale the sweet fragrance of the tea and sighed appreciatively, hearing the echo from across the table as Hunter did the same, before they settled into a comfortable silence; the only sound the constant drumming of rain on the window panes.

These were the mornings Shane had come to look forward to the most; days when there were no demands being made on their time: no school, no homework and most of all, no Lothor. Since the day they had first accepted their morphers these mornings had been few and far between, and the youth had quickly come to cherish them when they came around, content just to pass the time in the company of his friends.

Cam sat at the console, monitoring transmissions from his surveillance cameras secured at different locations throughout the bay area. His brow furrowed in concentration as keen eyes darted from one window to the next. Occasionally he would start, honed reflexes narrowing in and hands flying across the keypad; rapidly calling up the enlargement of a location that had caught his eye and evaluating data from the spectrum analysis before settling back to continue his vigil. He barely looked up when Dustin placed the cup beside him, completely missing the frustrated glance as the other boy retrieved the previous beverage, untouched. But nothing was said; the earth ninja would continue to replace each cup as the older boy worked the same as he did every morning.

Once the yellow ranger finally sat at his side of the table, placing his cup down with exaggerated care after the previous week's fiasco, he grinned up at the other two boys, shaking the unruly crop of dark hair from his face, and asked with his usual enthusiasm "So like, what are you guys doing today?"

Hunter said he was planning to head into Storm Chargers to see if Kelly needed an extra hand for the day, and if he wasn't needed he was going to take the bike for a bit of off-roading. Naturally, Dustin seized on this topic, and Shane rolled his eyes as the two motocross riders started getting into full flow, comparing the local off-road tracks and planning a joint trip to somewhere further afield. He didn't really follow half of the conversation; just let it wash over him, deciding it was far more important that this was one of those rare occasions when the blonde was actually engaging without the need for some immediate activity like running to act as a buffer.

Hunter had begun to relate an event from a previous years racing and Shane watched as in the telling Hunter's face seemed to change. The shadow that hung over his face melted away, his eyes lightened and the smile that broke out was like the sun bursting forth from behind a cloud bank. He was captivated by the way the crimson ranger's face suddenly became animated with the memory of some foolhardy stunt of Blake's and he smiled in response to the easy laughter that seemed to flow over him like a warm breeze. It was a shame Hunter wasn't inclined to be like this more often, he thought and wondered if maybe in his own unassuming way Dustin was responsible for this change in the usually reticent youth. Trying hard not to think about why this last part affected him the way it did, he didn't realize that the conversation had turned to him until Dustin's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yo, du-ude! Earth to Shane, Come in Shane!" The yellow ranger was waving a hand in front of his face and Shane brushed it aside with a self-depreciating smile. "You like, were totally zoning out there! Sorry if we got carried away, but now you can tell us what _you're_ gonna do today!" Dustin sat back, smiling brightly at him and Shane fumbled for something to say. He hadn't really given it much thought; preferring to live each minute as it came.

Finally he said "I think I might just enjoy having some peace and quiet for a while; maybe catch up on some reading." At the incredulous looks from the other two, Shane affected a scowl at them. "_What_? I _read!_" he insisted, trying to sound affronted. When that failed he resorted to diving at Dustin, who had thankfully just replaced his cup on the table, and then proceeded to first wrestle the younger boy beneath him before taking advantage of this rare opportunity to tickle the yellow ranger until he turned pink. Between ineffectual swats at his more robust friend and choking laughter, Dustin called for Hunter to back him up but the older boy just shook his head and watched indulgently, trying to remember the last time he had involved himself in those games. Blake had always enjoyed it when they were younger, he thought; Before.

"What was that about peace and quiet?" Cam called from the console, throwing an accusing look at Shane before indicating the screen in front of him. "Just had to say it, didn't you?"

Sighing, knowing that meant their plans of a quiet morning were shattered, the rangers gathered around the computer; Shane leaning over Cam's shoulder and Dustin standing to the other side of the chair. Hunter stood back a little, preferring not to crowd the station.

On screen a large contingent of kelzack warriors was forming up in an old quarry on the town's outskirts, small bands circling the main force and patrolling the overlooking bluff. While kelzacks always presented a formidable foe not to be taken lightly, it was especially disquieting to see so many gathering in one area and apparently preparing for engagement.

"Dude," Dustin breathed, the tone conveying what each in the room was thinking. "Where'd they all come from?"

"I don't like this," Shane murmured, voice pitched low as his eyes focused intently on the screen.

"You never do." Hunter observed dryly; he was graced with a scowl for his efforts.

"I mean, it's like a staff meeting or something," Dustin carried on to himself "or they could be on strike. Do kelzacks strike?" Frowning, he decided that they would probably make very effective protesters if this was anything to go by and with a shiver, returned his attention to the main point of conversation.

"There's something not right about this" Shane persisted, shaking his head and turning back to glare at the screen as if expecting it to surrender some hidden answer, "there's nothing there for them to fight, guard or steal. No monsters, no sign of Zurgane or the gruesome twosome…."

Hunter moved forward to see for himself; Dustin stepping aside to make room at the console. He studied the images for a moment; eyes the colour of deep water flicking over the screen, weighing up what he could see against his greater knowledge of Lothor's personal army. A deep frown marred his brow as he came to the same conclusion "You're right," he said finally, "there's something wrong with this picture." He looked over at Shane, a grin of anticipation breaking out. "But, if they're up to something I want to know what it is."

It looked as though the dark haired youth was about to disagree. Not answering immediately, he closed his eyes for a moment, quickly analysing the situation in his mind. Finally, he nodded and turned to address the team.

"Okay," he conceded "but we go in full force; I'm not taking any chances." Dustin nodded, whilst Hunter inclined his head slightly. Shane looked up at Cam "we need you to keep watching for any other signs of disturbance; it may be that Lothor has ordered this as a distraction."

"I'll contact Tori and Blake and have them meet you there." The older boy was already turning back to his computer, "And I'll monitor the fight from ninja-ops."

Nodding an acknowledgment, Shane stepped back to join his fellow rangers, trying not to show how deeply concerned he still was. Ignoring the chill that had started creeping up the back of his neck, he called the team into action.

Cam paused in his work as he heard them go, hands hovering over the keyboard. With a sigh, he shook it off and started to call up various spectrum analyses for the area the team had just teleported to, seeking calm in the familiar task.

___________________________________________________

"Does anyone else get the feeling they're just toying with us?" Tori shouted as she dodged a cutting blow from a kelzack, catching hold of its arm and using the momentum to barrel it into the three locked in combat with Hunter.

Without a pause, the crimson ranger leapt over the resulting pile to join her and engaged the next foe before it could land a lucky strike against the blue clad water ninja. If there was one thing he hated it was a dishonorable attack from behind. "What do you mean?" He responded to the girl's question with one of his own as he dealt a series of heavy blows to his next kelzack.

"They're not – using their full force," the blonde girl replied, employing the same tactic as previously and hauling another kelzack into the press about them. They were strong, but the lights were clearly not all on upstairs. "It's like they're keeping us occupied; waiting for something."

Across the quarry, Dustin traded blows with a brace of the silent warriors and for the moment had the upper hand, which in itself was quite telling as kelzacks were known for their superior strength. He was startled by an explosion of sound behind him.

"What now?" Blake demanded, darting glances between blows at the low rise to his left; Dustin, fighting almost back to back with the navy ranger, tensed more from his tone than the actual words. There was a dry anger in his voice that the taller youth had never heard from his companion before and, dreading what he would find, he forced his opponent to the side with his next lunge, giving himself time to look up at whatever had caught the other boy's attention.

Dressed in black robes and grinning with vindictive pleasure, Lothor stood watching them; his henchmen gathered in a semi-circle around him all as silent as statues, which was unusual to say the least and very unsettling.

"Cam, we got a problem!" Shane called through to ninja-ops, expecting the youth to be aware of their situation and ready to offer advice; but there was only silence on the other end.

"Cam, you there?" Dustin tried, raising the com to his lips between exchanges and frowning when there was no response. "Cam!" he tried again, concern coloring his words; but the only reply was the harsh crackle of static.

Lothor laughed and the sound carried over the melee, filled with cruel satisfaction.

"Bad connection, rangers?" His voice boomed out in mockery. "Perhaps you should try another provider. Sign up with me."

"Not likely" Shane yelled. Signaling his intentions to the rest of the team, the red ranger called the morph, hearing the others follow suit.

Anticipating the surge of energy that came with the summoning of their ranger powers, he was stopped cold as he realised that something was very wrong. His connection to the morphing grid was somehow being diverted; he could feel the prickling of his skin as it passed over him, failing to take hold. A quick glance behind him confirmed that none of the others had succeeded either and he felt the firm grip of apprehension as he realised the full extent of their predicament; they were separated from ninja-ops, un-morphed and outnumbered.

They weren't given time to recover from the shock before the kelzacks renewed their attack and despite feeling the exhaustion that came with prolonged fighting, the rangers were forced to fight on.

Shane blocked an incoming uppercut, narrowly avoiding the blow aimed at his head, and glanced around him trying to locate his teammates. All he could see was a wall of grey and red as kelzacks came at him from every side. Straining muscles protesting with every movement, his world faded until all that existed was the parry and counter thrust; yet still over the melee he listened for the sounds of his comrades.

A short distance away and barely holding his ground, Dustin cried out as he felt the next blow connect with his collar bone. He could have avoided that last one, but it would have exposed Blake behind him and the yellow ranger wasn't about to let that happen. Concerned for the unconscious thunder ninja at his feet, he had no way of telling just how extensive the damage was and frustration powered every blow he dealt. He fiercely pushed away the thought that came unbidden; they were fighting a losing battle.

Mara's eyes were as large as saucers as she carried forward the heavy wooden box her uncle had signalled for; and for once, her incessant chatter had stilled with the breathless awe of ceremony. The box was cracked with age and despite the distance between them, the ninjas could sense the ancient magic it contained. With something akin to reverence, Lothor lifted the lid and ran his hand over the scrolls stored there, selecting five of the seven frayed yellow parchments and nodding in approval before passing the other two to Kapri with a whispered command. The space ninja nodded and with a significant glance at her sister departed with the scrolls.

Turning away from the chest to face the rangers, holding the five scrolls he had chosen, Lothor began a low chanting. The language didn't sound like anything human and Shane felt a shudder of apprehension beginning as despite himself he listened to the cascade of intonations. With a flourish the evil space ninja cast the scrolls upwards and they hung above the rangers menacingly for a moment, before they unfurled with a loud crack.

Lightning struck the ground all around them, the sky drawing dark and the kelzacks fell away as the rainfall of a few moments ago became a twisting vortex of bright light. Gold and the dark red of heart's blood, ruby and sapphire and the midnight hues of deep ice; the colors shifted and swirled around them, disorienting them and the ground seemed to tip and heave beneath their feet. As it gained momentum the rangers had to press tightly together to avoid being swept into the maelstrom and the increasing pressure within the vortex forced them to their knees. Hunter crouched low and swung an arm around Tori, drawing her against him to offer what little protection his powerful body afforded against such vehemence and for once she didn't argue.

Furious at being forced into such a predicament, Shane fought to regain his footing and was thrown backwards, landing between the blue and crimson rangers. Automatically, he put a hand on Tori's knee, seeking a status report. There was a determined set to her mouth as she nodded that she was ok, but her eyes showed strain and one hand hovered protectively over her left side; bruised ribs probably. Hunter didn't appear to be in any pain, although with him it was hard to tell. He tried to see past the dizzying reel of magic for any sign of Blake or Dustin, but his vision had begun to slide in and out of focus.

"Stay together," he yelled above the roar of the cyclone, instinctively attempting to draw a shielding flow of air around them, already knowing it would not be enough to withstand the relentless force pressing in. As the air ninja tried to channel the currents of his power, he felt the turbulence take hold of him and realised with sudden foreboding that in reaching out to the elements around him he had exposed himself to the tides of Lothor's magic. A chill ran through his arms, spreading into his chest, and followed by a flare of heat. He shook as he continued to try and hold back the swirling mass of power and he knew that his strength would not hold out much longer.

An arm encircled his waist and he was pulled firmly against Hunter's chest. Through the thin material of his shirt he could feel the other boy's heartbeat strong and sure against his back, as if willing his own strength into the tired red ranger. In those moments the world slowed and faded as if he were looking at it from far away, and the roar of the cyclone seemed muted to a distant whirr.

Later, he could not recall how he did it, it was a skill that was only taught to the most advanced students at the academy; yet through some instinct he reached deep inside himself to tap into the raw power that was housed there and _pulled_. In an explosion of sensation he felt the currents of his power reaching out to make contact with the atmosphere around them, his consciousness expanding outwards, taking all that was his element and drawing it inside himself until it filled every fibre of his being and he merged into it.

Moving as one with the shifting currents of air, Shane suddenly found that he was able to wield his power with far more precision in this form than he ever had before and immediately set to work strengthening his shield. Though his consciousness was merged with the air around them there must have been a remaining connection to his body, for Shane was aware that Hunter still held him close.

The crimson ranger had closed his eyes, his breathing deep and focused and Shane could sense the energy the other boy was building; the air around him was alive with the power's resonance. As the pulse of energy began to peak, Hunter placed a strong hand over Shane's heart to direct its flow and the air ninja could feel the strength of thunder reinforcing his shield alleviating slightly the strain of maintaining it. Threads of crimson static raced through the currents he was directing against the walls of magic closing in around them and the air glowed red like a blade pulled fresh from the forge.

The red ranger reached out with his senses, feeling the crimson respond and they drew their powers together, forming through heat and force a sword of fiery light which scorched through the air as they wielded it to deliver a blazing strike. The impact rang through Hunter's arms as if he held the physical blade and instinctively he pushed back with a concussive wave of thunder. They failed to break the ring of magic, but beneath their combined power it was forced to expand outwards.

Through their bond, the crimson ranger felt the air ninja's satisfaction in that small victory and allowed himself a wry grin. Then he felt Shane's mood shift again and confused, looked around for the source of his friends consternation.

The text on the scrolls was glowing, and seemed to writhe on the page, coalescing into balls of color which began to peel away from the parchment into spheres of crackling energy. The smallest was an electric shade of blue with an aura so pale it was almost white. It blazed towards the small group and was upon them before anyone could react, striking Tori in the chest. Her head snapped back and she screamed, but the sound was cut off as a burst of energy seemed to illuminate her body from within and a corona of blue light surrounded her.

In that same moment, the spheres of gold and midnight had sped away from the others; spinning around each other in chaotic dance. Their tails were cream and black, both flecked with the sparkle of diamond and they twisted around each other to become one as the spheres arced upwards, before reaching their zenith. Then the terrible orbs plummeted into a downward curve, trailing tails of brilliant light like falling stars, driving into the hard packed ground with such force that the earth roared in protest.

Hunter was thrown backwards as the dark crimson sphere ploughed into him, his cry of pain cut short by the blinding red light that formed around him. Through their bond, Shane felt the impact resounding through him and then the shudder of his shielding as his connection with Hunter was severed. So intent was he in forcing the barrier to hold against the tempest's might that he didn't think to protect himself from the final sphere that blazed to meet him, burning into the currents that supported him.

Red heat seared through his awareness and reflexively Shane pulled inwards, the connection with his element failing.

With a sickening lurch, the ground rushed up to meet him and then there was only darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Violence, some het  
**Word Count**: 6,141

**Prompt**: Dream  
**Author's Note**: Thanks for chosing to read this fic. Before you begin this chapter, I'd just like to remind you it is AU. That means I have taken creative licence with some features of the cannon 'verse. Whilst I have tried to remain as accurate as possible for your reading pleasure, there are some differences which I have deamed necessary for the purpose of the story.

I'd love to hear what you think of this story, so please do leave a review :)

**Disclaimer:** This work of fiction is 100% unofficial. I do not have any claim to the characters, zords or any other recognisable concept of the Power Rangers 'verse and there is no money being made from it's production.

**********************************************************

He was free, floating through pearlised clouds of rose, peach and gold, each lit from within by the shifting play of warm light. Shane no longer felt the weight of tired limbs or the heaviness of his solid form, but the natural flow of the currents of air with which he had merged. Golden threads traced intermittent pathways within the clouds, tiny filaments like spider webs shot through with stars forming bright constellations, expanding slowly until whole galaxies sparkled in his mind and he was aware of the light tingling warmth of them.

As they filtered through the clouds and were illuminated, he was able to see differences between the threads. There a buttery-yellow, smooth to his senses and here another, metallic brightness transfused with azure gleam. Here another that caught his eye, rose-gold; an image formed in his mind of steel blue eyes beneath a thick fringe of honey blond. There was no sound, but a sense of laughter and light and warmth drifted through him like a breeze, and instinctively he reached out to the vision. Drawing it to him as he had done with the currents of air, he breathed it in until it suffused his consciousness, becoming a part of him, and he felt complete.

**********************************************************

It was the cold that brought him back. The hard chill was not a part of the dream but of that other reality where things were harsh and demanding. Pressure started on the back of his shoulders and hips where he lay on a hard surface and spread into a dull ache throughout his body. Try as he might to remain in that place of warmth and light, someone or something was pulling him back with irresistible force into the confines of his solid form.

The sounds that carried to him were distorted, and vibrated through him uncomfortably. A heavy tread on the floor pacing a short distance from him, deep echoes slow and deliberate, the low throb of a sound no human ear could detect, but which still rolled over his heightened senses, the restrained power of thunder, growing more fierce with every moment of confinement – Hunter. In identifying the familiar presence he was forced to focus on reality and so the last tentative threads of his dream were broken; and he mourned the loss, a soft groan escaping him as full sensation returned, and his body registered complaints of ill treatment.

"Finally," a voice broke in roughly from somewhere near his head, and he flinched at the sound.

"Will it clear soon?" Hunter was saying.

"Possibly," the voice he now identified as Cam returned, and Shane could almost hear the frown in the older youth's voice.

"Where were you?" Shane started to pull himself up but thought better of it as a sudden wave of dizziness overtook him; Hunter reached over to help him lie down again but stopped suddenly as Shane gasped at the contact.

"What's wrong?" the crimson ranger asked, a worried expression fleetingly replacing the scowl. Cam, after a fast assessment, muttered something about low thresholds that sounded more than a little condescending. He eased Shane back down onto the examination table he had been lying on and told him quite firmly to stay put.

Surprisingly this met with little resistance as the red ranger was too distracted to argue, unnerved by the flood of sensation that had passed through him when Hunter's hand had touched his; for a second it had felt as though he were merging once more with the air around him. To cover his discomfort, he repeated his question.

"Where were you, Cam?"

"There was a disruption to communications, an energy pulse," was the response, and he knew from the clipped tones that Cam had not succeeded in tracing the source of the disruption. There was something else in his voice, some other quality that eluded Shane, but he had to put it aside for more pressing matters.

"Where are the others, are they alright?" he asked,

"That remains to be seen. You'll have to let me take a look at that," Cam remarked, nodding pointedly at the bandages on Hunter's wrist, but the blond just shook his head.

"It's just superficial," he said dismissively "I have enough first aid practice to manage that." Glancing again at Shane, Hunter started walking towards the door. "I'm going to check on the others," he called over his shoulder.

"Cam, the others?" Shane asked again.

"Tori has bruised ribs and a jarred wrist," Cam responded, still glaring at the door Hunter had exited through. "Blake has a mild concussion. Dustin was showing some signs of shock earlier, but I think he's adapting now; Tori's with him"

"And me?" He was forced to ask when Cam didn't supply the information. The older boy turned to regard him critically.

"Not a scratch. The elements enhanced your body's healing once you merged." Shane grimaced.

"So why do I feel this weak?"

"You've exhausted your energy reserves," the other youth replied unsympathetically, briskly moving about the room and wiping a cloth over various surfaces. "Small wonder when you pull stunts like that. There's a reason only the advanced students are taught that skill."

"I managed though, didn't I?" He demanded.

"You managed it through sheer dumb luck!" Cam snapped back, eyes meeting Shane's in reprimand. "And it's only through luck that overexertion is all you have to show for it. Using the power like that - without any instruction - was _dangerous_; not to mention _stupid_, you could have been seriously hurt."

"Hunter was-"

"Don't get me started! In forming that bond with Hunter while you were merged, you put him in danger too! Or had you not considered that?"

Shane felt stung. He had often been called rash in the past, but he would never have knowingly put his friends in danger.

**********************************************************

Dustin was watching the steam rise from his cup in curling tendrils as Tori poured the tea, the gently spiraling patterns seeming to have a hypnotic effect on him. Replacing the pot on its coaster, the water ninja raised her own cup to her lips and carefully sipped the medicinal brew, grateful for the comforting warmth of it and the wisdom of their sensei in keeping a supply of the healing plants; over the rim of her cup she studied Dustin, concerned for her friend's increasing withdrawal. Cam had said he would start showing signs of improvement soon, but Tori had been friends with the yellow ranger for years and she knew when something was wrong. Frowning thoughtfully into her cup, she decided she'd ask Cam to take another diagnostic reading of the youth later.

Across the room, Hunter was pacing like a cadged animal, the frustration coming off him in waves. Tori knew the thunder ninjas weren't well disposed towards staying put for long and sympathized with him, feeling a little caged in herself; but the constant motion of the crimson ranger was beginning to get on her nerves. Twice she had started to say something to him, but both times she had hesitated as something in the blonde's demeanor made it clear he did not want to be disturbed and she had resigned herself to waiting out his impatience, sure that he would calm down once Cam returned with positive news of Blake's condition.

Gingerly shifting to a more comfortable position, she winced as she felt the tenderness evidencing her injuries and mentally threw another kick at the Kelzack that had managed to get past her defenses. It was going to take time for her bruised ribs to heal, and that meant she was going to have to come up with creative lies to cover her recuperation time. She hated having to do that.

She helped herself to the bowl of fruit Cam left out for after training sessions, noting as she did so that it was running low. Chewing thoughtfully on her apple, she added fruit to the list of supplies she would be collecting for Cam later in the week.

From the hallway she could hear the sounds of someone approaching, and she looked up, assuming it would be Cam with news.

**********************************************************

Easing down the short hallway that separated the infirmary from ninja-ops, Shane saw lights dance before his eyes and placed a hand against the wall beside him, wishing he had Dustin's ability to ground himself and instead feeling the sickening lurch of inertia. Willing himself not to pass out, he anxiously strained to hear footfalls further back along the passage, praying that he could recover before Cam caught up with him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be up, but the inactivity was proving too much, he had had to get out of there.

When his vision finally cleared, Shane breathed a sigh of relief and keeping a hand on the cool surface of the wall for balance, slipped into the main room of ninja-ops, automatically falling into command mode and taking stock of his team.

At the table Tori was sitting quietly with Dustin, but she looked up as he entered; and, although she offered him a hesitant smile, he could see the strain of worry on her face. Today she wore white cotton shorts over a royal blue swimsuit; a sure sign she had probably come here straight from the beach when Cam had called for back-up earlier. Her long blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders, and he could tell she had been running her hand through it; something she only did when she was very agitated.

Dustin sat on a cushion by the low table, his legs folded under him and his yellow jacket pulled tightly about him for warmth despite the constant temperature of the room. He looked distressed and Shane's first instinct was to immediately go over to comfort the younger boy, but after taking another step into the room, he came to the realization that the walk from the infirmary had expended the last of his energy and he had to quickly alter his course to the cushion closest to him lest his strength fail.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked, pulling a hair elastic from her pocket and quickly securing her untamed locks back into a messy ponytail. Picking up the bowl of fruit, she offered it to Shane as he eased himself down beside her, sharp eyes studying him, he noticed, in the same way he had been assessing her. When he waved away the proffered snack, she pointedly placed it on the table within his reach, at the same time helping herself to an apple.

"I'm fine," he insisted, knowing that she would have no trouble seeing past the lie; they had known each other for too long. Thankfully though, she didn't call him on it. Perhaps because she wasn't feeling so well herself, he thought, observing her carefully, and knew how little that mattered in their line of work.

Hunter was pacing in his accustomed place beside the screen separating ops from their training area. There was a new quality to his brooding, but by now Shane had learned not to disturb the crimson ranger when he was in one of his moods without due cause. Instead he observed the other boy closely, trying to read the blond through his body language, the power in his brisk motions, and felt an unanticipated heat rise from his collar. He quickly returned his attention back to the table.

Finishing her apple and looking for something more substantial, Tori rummaged in her rucksack and pulled out the snack box she had packed for the beach. The sound caught Dustin's attention, and he briefly glanced up from his cup, still sitting untouched on the table in front of him.

Something of the tension Shane was feeling must have shown on his face, for Dustin's eyes held a question as he looked in concern at the air ninja. Setting his jaw determinedly and offering a stiff smile, he clapped a hand to the younger boy's arm and squeezed gently in a familiar gesture of affection. Not entirely convinced, but feeling somewhat reassured, the yellow ranger smiled back.

**********************************************************

A few hours later the wind rangers were standing around the table conversing in hushed tones when Cam entered the room.

"Shane, what're you doing up?" his tone suggested that there had better be a reason if he didn't want to be escorted straight back to bed.

"I'm feeling better," the red ranger answered him vaguely "I just needed some rest."

"It is far too early for your strength to have recovered sufficiently," a voice said from behind him; and Shane turned quickly, wondering just how long Cam's father had been in the room and how much of the group's conversation the wise old guinea pig had heard.

"Sensei, I wasn't aware you were here," he apologized, trying not to let on that his head was now spinning from moving too hastily.

"I do not always feel it necessary to advise you of my movements." Executing a deft flip from the chair to his raised habitat podium, the transmogrified ninja turned and fixed Shane with a penetrating gaze that on any other guinea pig would have looked comical. Nobody laughed however; there was nothing funny about Sensei's disapproval. "And I agree with Cameron completely; you should remain in the infirmary until your strength is restored." He looked significantly at Dustin and Tori, clearly suggesting that they might also benefit from a period of rest.

"With all due respect," Shane replied, "I know how I'm feeling. And how I'm feeling is tired of being cooped up for so long."

Tori swallowed the nuts she had been eating "We were actually thinking that if we're not needed here, perhaps we should get back to the city before someone notices we've been gone for so long."

"This is not a plan I'm agreeable to," Sensei started. Then he saw the determined look on Shane's face and knew that the headstrong red ranger would undoubtedly find some way of getting out of the infirmary without his blessing if need be. Having come to know the rangers far better since Lothor's attack than he had in the short time before, when he had been master of their academy, he sighed and proposed a compromise "however, if Cameron is willing to monitor your communications for any signs of distress, I will permit you to leave ninja ops for the time being. Provided," here he looked at Shane "you promise to immediately notify us should there be any change in your condition."

There were murmured words of assent and stolen glances passed amongst them until Cam loudly cleared his throat, reminding them that he still hadn't agreed to their terms.

"I don't like the idea of you leaving ninja ops before we've identified what we're dealing with. What if you turned into a monster while you were in the center of town?"

"If that was going to happen, Cam," Shane pointed out reasonably "it would've happened by now, surely!"

"We don't know that," the stern youth persisted; and the rangers felt disheartened, as they realized that against Cam's stolid logic there was little they could do.

"Unless of course you'd rather we stayed here, under your feet." Hunter stood in the doorway leading to the infirmary, leaning against the frame and contemplating Cam with a scowl. So involved in their discussion were the rangers that none but Dustin, ensconced in a pile of cushions by the door, had noticed his approach.

It seemed that Hunter, with his usual perceptiveness, had hit upon the most convincing argument there was; after a moment of consideration, Cam nodded and turned back to his computer, waving a dismissive hand in their general direction as an afterthought.

A ripple of conversation broke out amongst the rangers: Hunter announcing that he would pull a short shift at Storm Chargers and check in on Blake later, Dustin protesting the necessity of moving from his comfortable nest of pillows, Shane talking about a skate-video Kelly was showing later that day. Tori stood in the center of the small room, waiting for the others to grab their sweaters and jackets, a thoughtful frown on her face as she observed Cam.

His back was to her and the constant tapping of his keyboard indicated he was already absorbed in his work, but there was something about the way he held himself made her wonder if he was as unconcerned as he appeared. She walked across the room and placed her hand on the young man's arm to attract his attention.

"We know how to cover our tracks by now Cam," she murmured reassuringly, not quite sure what had prompted her to do this. "We'll be fine. And if we need you, we know where you are." She thought he wasn't going to respond to her, but then he paused in his typing and briefly pressed her hand in acknowledgement, still not looking up, before returning once more to his data search.

When she realized that was all she was getting, Tori looked back at the others to see if any of them had witnessed this, wondering why none of them had even considered the older youth. But then Shane smiled and waved her over, impatient to get out into the open air; and after a moments hesitation, she joined them, snatching up her bag of nuts from the table.

Once they had left, Cam stood looking around the small room hearing those last words replaying in his mind. "We know where you are," she had said. _Where I always am_, Cam thought irritably, _alone_.

**********************************************************

Dustin placed the last box on top of the pile and looking around the almost empty store, rested against it. There were no customers, and Kelly was around the back doing the weekly stock-take. Tori sat in the alcove, bag of potato chips beside her as she absently worked her way through one of the books taken from Cam's stack. He could tell from her expression that she was probably thinking more about Blake and the vulnerable state he had been in when they last saw him in ninja-ops. The navy thunder ranger had been unusually quiet and withdrawn, getting irritated when Hunter woke him to ask a few simple questions and mumbling the answers before returning to a fitful sleep.

Closing his eyes, Dustin remembered again those moments before he had lost consciousness, the fright as the wall of magic had come rushing in at them. He had paused only long enough to pull Blake to him, supporting the smaller boy against his body as he sank into the protective embrace of the earth.

The ground had been hard and he had been forced to use too much of his power to dive to safety with Blake to risk resurfacing for the others; so he had lain there, feeling the navy ranger's shallow heart beat against his own, worrying about those above them.

**********************************************************

Once Kelly had finished the stock take and left for her break, Hunter had begun unloading the delivery. Shane watched through the open doorway as the blonde attacked the first pallet. Strong hands seizing each box, his every movement rough with barely contained frustration, Hunter practically threw them onto the shelves; not paying attention to those around him, or just not caring.

The movement caused the crimson ranger's shirt to hike up, allowing a glimpse of the smooth white skin beneath. The thunder ninja had rolled his shirt sleeves out of his way, and Shane could see the contraction of firm muscle in his arms. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to place his hand on the warm skin and feel the strength beneath his fingertips; and, without meaning to, he took a few steps into the room. At that same moment, Hunter turned to snatch up another box and saw him there.

Something fell into place with a decisive click that was almost audible. The limited space that the storage room afforded seemed suddenly to become much smaller, and Shane could feel the heated aura of the thunder ninja as clearly as if there were only a breath of air between them.

In lieu of an enquiry Hunter grunted in his direction, a dismissive sound obviously intended to indicate his wish to be alone. His expression was hard; his eyes like chips of flint.

"I-I was wondering if you needed a hand" Shane breathed; and unconsciously he flexed his fingers, hoping to ease the aching need to feel the warm flesh now exposed at the opening of Hunter's collar.

"No," was the snarled reply and involuntarily Shane took half a step back.

"You should calm down Hunter. It's not doing anyone any good to get like this."

"Don't tell me that, don't you dare!" Hunter's eyes flashed hot as coals. "How can you act like this, like nothing's going on?" he pressed, stalking through the door, advancing on Shane "Blake is _hurt!_ And all _we're_ doing is taking in stock like nothing happened." His voice had risen, so that as he stepped out onto the shop floor Tori and Dustin looked up.

"What's going on?" the blue ranger demanded, her voice holding a warning edge.

"Apparently nothing," Hunter retorted.

Concerned at the extent of Hunter's anger, Shane crossed the room and turned the sign on the door to closed, praying that Kelly would be out for as long as it took to get the enraged thunder ninja to calm down.

"It's just one thing after another," the blond was saying, and his eyes traveled to Shane, but he bit off whatever he was about to say with a curse.

Tori had unconsciously fallen into a defensive stance at the hostile tone in Hunter's voice, and Shane put his hand on her shoulder to offer comfort. Hunter snorted derisively then.

"Look at you. We're the power rangers for chrissake, and Lothor has us whipped!"

Shane eyed him warily and moved to deliberately place himself between Hunter and the others. He held up his hands as a sign he didn't want to fight and calmly tried to reason with him, doing his best not to notice how incredibly hot the blond was like that; flushed and breathing heavily, blue eyes flashing.

"I've had it with this!" Hunter exploded as he lashed out at the pile of boxes Dustin had stacked earlier, sending them flying across the floor. The others could feel the energy that radiated from his anger as a cloud of heat, stifling weight pressing against them.

As he pushed past her, Tori felt the sharp snap of static against her skin and instinctively she stepped back.

As soon as the door slammed behind the furious youth, Shane walked over to the sofa without a word and snatched up his keys from under the cushions, brushing aside the empty wrappers and packets of various snack foods. His face was grim, determined; and Tori exchanged a look with Dustin before asking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after him," was the reply. He didn't even look at them as he crossed to the door, his thoughts focused completely on his objective. It was one of the greatest strengths of an air ninja, she reflected; and one of their greatest weaknesses.

"You can't be serious. Shane, we have to get back to ninja ops to warn Cam!" She had caught hold of his arm as he passed her. "You felt the power he was using," the blue ranger tried to reason with him. "This isn't normal, even for Hunter; it's got to be the effects of the spell! We don't know if he's turned against us." Shane snatched his arm away from her grasp and she almost reached for him again but something in his gaze stopped her. Tori let her arm fall helplessly back to her side but remained where she was for the moment, still prepared to follow him if he attempted to pursue Hunter. He didn't immediately move towards the doorway though; instead he stood a couple of feet away from her, glowering.

"I'm responsible," he ground out, "for this team"

"Not this again, Shane," Tori started, but the air ninja continued talking over her.

"We're a team and we fight as a team; but at the end of the day, _I'm_ the red ranger. _I_ make the decisions that could get someone _hur…"_ that was as far as he got, before Tori realized what he was saying and cut him off.

"You're not responsible for this!"

She realized now that perhaps he _would_ see it that way; that they should have made it clear it wasn't his fault, instead of giving him time to brood.

The tension in the room was palpable as they stood facing off in silence for a moment. From the corner of her eye, Tori caught a slight movement and remembered that Dustin was with them, noticing for the first time that the yellow ranger had remained unusually still during all of this.

Finally, Shane broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he said, "but we don't have much time to get into this argument. Hunter's out there, and it may not be safe for civilians." He took a step towards Tori now, hands spread in a placatory gesture. "I appreciate you're trying to keep us all safe; but for Hunter's sake, one of us has to go after him before he does something he'll regret."

Tori sighed; she had to accept the assessment, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I'm going after Hunter now." Shane slowly pulled her into a hug, effectively cutting off her next protest. "But you're right, someone should inform Cam."

He released her and looked down into her face, making sure that she agreed with him. "Take Dustin," he told her; and, reluctantly she complied.

Once they had gone, Shane stood thinking for a moment, then moved to the counter and scribbled a quick note of apology to Kelly. She wouldn't be happy about this, and there'd be some serious repercussions, but that couldn't be helped now. Turning off the lights and locking the door behind him, the red ranger turned his face into the wind, reading the night.

**********************************************************

Tori knew from his reaction that something about the way the burns were distributed had disturbed Cam; but as usual he didn't elaborate, just asked her to roll up her sleeve. She hesitantly held her arm out for his inspection and Cam rested it along the length of his own, cupping her elbow in his palm and placing his fingertips lightly against her skin. It felt strange to have Cam holding her arm like this; yet Tori found it oddly comforting, his touch soothing.

Dustin had returned to his nest of cushions in the corner and Tori considered him for a moment, noticing that the usually energetic youth was starting to doze. A thought occurred to her that maybe Dustin's lethargy was a result of the spell, rather than shock and the water ninja returned her attention to Cam, intending to voice her concerns.

He was frowning, fingers of his other hand hovering over the angry red mottling that had appeared, making note of the placement and spread. Not wanting to disturb him, Tori decided to wait until he had finished. As he worked, she looked around at the room that functioned as their base of operations, seeing evidence of the past hours' study in the books stacked open on the console table and the scrolls piled beside them, but little in the way of personal effects. She wondered at this, how Cam could possibly live such a regimented life. Sure there was enjoyment to be had in academic pursuits, but would it hurt to have a social life? Why didn't a guy like Cam have a girlfriend? She caught herself at that thought, wondering what had brought it into her mind.

From beneath her lashes, she watched the look of intense concentration on his face and the way his lips moved silently as he muttered to himself, completely absorbed in the task at hand; and she admitted to herself that yes, he was an attractive boy - a little moody sometimes, but still. She looked at him – really _looked_ at him – and started to notice what years of friendship had shielded from her before.

Abruptly, Cam let go of her arm and stepped over to the cabinet where they kept the first aid supplies. He hesitated a moment before selecting a small jar and passing it over to her, his expression all business.

As she took it from his hand, Tori shook herself inwardly; _silly girl._

**********************************************************

Heavy clouds were gathering, blanketing the city in surreal night broken only by the ghostly glow of streetlights flickering to life. The voice of the storm rolled across the bay in an ominous rumble; and despite himself Shane flinched as he heard it. There was no doubt in his mind that this storm was not caused by nature, not when the very air spoke of chaos. He breathed it in and tasted the power signature, feeling it warming his palate and singing in his veins; Hunter had to be close by.

The citizens of Blue Bay Harbor had all retreated inside their homes in the face of this supernatural storm, leaving the streets eerily deserted, and Shane felt like a shadow as he passed through them in pursuit of his teammate, noticing how in the grey world of twilight, the only other color that existed was the inky black of the ninja uniform he had assumed upon leaving Storm Chargers.

The next wave of thunder sounded deeper than the first, and Shane could feel it resonating through his whole being, calling him onwards.

**********************************************************

Another flash of lightning illuminated the room, and the darkness that followed was total. Cam pressed himself firmly against the wall, one arm reaching back to prevent Tori from stumbling on the stone step above him and feeling the pressure of her fingers as she gripped tightly; behind her came a gasp that indicated Dustin had almost fallen, and he rolled his eyes; _power rangers, really_?

He felt frustrated, two of the supposed heroes were with him now and yet here he was, leading the way through the darkened building in search of a fuse and having more hassle than the task required just watching they didn't end up breaking their necks. How ironic it was, that of all the talented students he had seen pass through the school's gates, it was the three most inept ninjas in the school's long history that now wielded the wind morphers. He'd said it would be pointless having them come with him, that he could manage on his own; but his father had insisted that it was unsafe for Cam to cross the building on his own in these conditions and offered to watch over Blake in their absence.

Carefully making his way down the stairs by feel with the two ninjas in tow, Cam led them through the pitch dark subterranean passages that ran in a vast network beneath the school, before eventually climbing another staircase on the opposite side of the building and emerging into a room similar to the one Cam and Sensei had taken for their base of operations.

"Watch your head," Cam called as he ducked under a beam that had fallen through the ceiling sometime during Lothor's attack on the school. "The structure of this place isn't sound and it could probably come down around us if that storm keeps on." He stepped away, seeing there was just enough murky light filtering in for them to navigate the room's dangers without him. "If it sounds like it's coming down, get into the stairwell."

It took them a while to locate the fuse box, each of them stumbling in the poor light until Tori called out that she could see it.

That was when they discovered that restoring power wasn't going to be an easy matter; falling debris from the floor above had blocked their access. Tori was all for tunneling through it, until Cam pointed out that that could cause the whole thing to collapse on top of them. He thought the best solution would be to navigate up to the room above and lower himself in that way, whilst the others kept watch.

"Will that work?" Dustin queried, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Do you have a better idea?" Cam snarled at him

"Uh"

"Well if you can't add anything useful to this discussion, go back to the training rooms and out of the way!"

In the darkness, he didn't need to see Dustin's face to know his words had hurt the sensitive youth.

"What's happening to us?" Tori snapped out "We need to work together on this! Blake's been seriously injured, Hunter's on the rampage, Shane is out of his mind chasing Hunter through this storm and we're at each other's throats over one stupid fuse!"

There came a sound indicating Tori had sat down on the hard floor and after a moment, Cam eased himself down as well.

Resting with his back against the wall, he stretched out his hand in the general direction of the girl until his fingers brushed her hair. Finding her face, his temper cooled instantly as he felt the fine drops of moisture on her cheeks. With a sigh, Cam pulled Tori to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing in mute apology and reassurance, feeling the soft tumble of her hair against his face and catching the subtle coconut scent of her shampoo. After a short pause, he heard Dustin gingerly settling down a couple of feet away and, feeling a little guilty for his harsh words, he reached out and took hold of the yellow ranger's sleeve to pull him closer.

They huddled together in the near darkness, listening to the raging storm outside.

**********************************************************

Hunter stood at the edge of the cliff, his back turned to Shane's approach; but the red ranger had no doubt that the other boy knew he was there. The storm was raging overhead; and it seemed to roar its fury with a thousand voices as the next arc of lightning seared across the sky.

"What are you doing?" Catching hold of the other youth's arm, Shane didn't anticipate the first blow, which came with such speed the air ninja didn't have time to react.

Rolling with the punch as it caught his shoulder to minimize any damage, Shane automatically fell into a defensive position. Thunder exploded across the bay.

"I don't want to fight Hunter!" He yelled over the noise, circling slowly as they squared up to each other, already bracing for the next attack.

Fast as lightning, the crimson ranger lashed out; and Shane moved to block and divert the force without injuring either of them. The next series of blows rained down faster, and the red ranger suddenly found himself having to work to keep up. He began returning the attacks with counter thrusts of his own, faster they moved; faster.

Every strike he made, the crimson ranger matched; driving them faster and faster until the blood thundered in his veins and his breath came in gasps. As they fought, the rain beat down with increasing force; and the ground beneath them became saturated and seemed to churn in dark oceans. Twice Shane went down as he lost his footing, only the inherent speed of an air ninja sparing him the full impact of Hunter's more aggressive attacks.

He directed a cutting blow at Hunter's throat, too caught up in the heat of the storm now to maintain control, and the thunder ninja caught it with lightning fast reflexes, exposing his right side as Shane had anticipated. Drawing power from the turbulence of air around them, the red ninja threw all his strength into a lunge that sent both of them tumbling to the ground, with Shane landing on top of his teammate.

Adrenalin spiking, the heat of a solid body beneath him, Shane's acts were instinctive; taking Hunter's face between his hands, he roughly pressed his mouth to the other boy's, tasting the fire and fury of the storm as the thunder ninja's power clashed with his own.

Gathering his strength, the crimson ranger hurled Shane off him to land several feet away. It was anger that had driven Hunter to this bluff, rage that called the storm and it was with the irresistible force of his channeled power the thunder ninja slammed into Shane, pinning the other boy beneath him, mouth claiming the red ranger's fiercely as they wrestled for dominance.

The storm closed in around them.


End file.
